No te apartes de mi
by fflora
Summary: AU ¿Puede la llegada de alguien del pasado cambiar todo tu presente? Capaz esa persona que tanto buscabas ya la habías encontrado y no querías notarlo. Sentimientos que parecían enterrados volverán a surgir, otros nuevos aparecerán y generaran muchas dudas. A veces simplemente necesitamos a alguien a nuestro lado. Aceptar es el primer paso para ser feliz. ¿Lo lograran?
1. Presentaciones

Conocemos personas importantes día a día pero alguna vez podemos reencontrarnos con alguien y eso puede alterar todos tus planes.

Esto le paso a un grupo de amigos que se separaron luego de la primaria. Algunos de ellos siguieron juntos pero otros no.

Todo cambia, el tiempo determina como es cada uno y muchas sorpresas pueden pasar.

Las despedidas son señales de futuros reencuentros.

_Rachel T Mackenzie:_ Una hermosa rubia que es muy intrigante a simple vista. Su pálida piel y sus ojos verdes vuelven locos a muchos chicos. Es muy callada pero astuta, siempre consigue lo que se propone o al menos si así lo quiere. A pesar de su intento por mantenerse en calma tiene mucho carácter y ese liderazgo que poseía de chica no quedo atrás. Nunca estuvo en pareja porque no creé en el amor para toda la vida pero disfruta a su manera. Nadie le rompió el corazón, al menos no que ella acepte porque piensa que Nigel solo fue un amor de primaria. Los años pasaron, la niña alegre e ingenua quedo atrás, ahora es la hija de una gran familia, rica. Tienen muchas expectativas para ella, todos esperan que sea de una manera y **Rachel no es la persona que todos piensan.**

_Nigel Beetles:_ Es el chico correcto y bueno. Cuando era niño siempre tenia el pelo corto y usaba lentes escondiendo sus ojos oscuros. Hoy lleva su cabello solo un poco mas largo, le gusta, es su manera de ser. Cuando lo ves puedes notar que cambio mucho en esos cinco años. Ya no es el intrépido ni espontaneo Nigel. Con solo 20 años tiene que hacerse cargo de muchas cosas las cuales no son su responsabilidad a esa edad. Pero si se toman decisiones de adulto, las consecuencias tambien entran en juego. **Y aunque no lo crea la llegada de una amiga puede cambiarle todo**. Una ayuda mutua.

_Abigail Olivera:_ Realista. Esa es la palabra para definirla correctamente. Siempre es quien lleva los pies en la tierra y **no se deja ilusionar tan fácil o eso es lo que piensa**. Abby es una linda morena con un bonito cuerpo. A pesar de su origen, no se considera francesa como su familia. Es alta y muy deportiva. Por esto mismo mantiene buena relación de amistad con su vecino Wally con quien practica atletismo. Su mejor amigo es Hoagie. Con ellos dos se junta mucho aunque cuando no haya otras personas capaz de arruinarles el día.

_Hoagie P. Gilligan:_ Alto, castaño, tierno, considerado y atento, el chico ideal pero para la chica de sus sueños es solo su mejor amigo. Esta enamorado de Abby desde que tiene uso de razón pero los sentimientos claramente no son correspondidos. Siempre tiene una sonrisa y es el mas positivo del grupo. No tiene la mejor vida ni la perfecta familia pero esta mas pendiente de la felicidad de los demas, **perdio la esperanza con su futuro.**

__Francine "Fanny" Fulbrigth:__ Es una pelirroja impotente pero no pierde su esencia única. Tiene muchas pecas que le cubren delicadamente la cara y unos lindos ojos. Ella nunca se identifico mucho con sus amigas y por eso vive con los amigos de su novio, pero no se lleva muy bien con algunos del grupo. Salen desde que ambos tienen quince años, ahora exactamente son tres años juntos. Al principio estaba muy enamorada pero ahora, solo se siente dolida con la relacion. A pesar de todo no puede dejarlo, el conoce su lado debil y eso no logran todos. **No quier perder la confianza que tienen.**

_Wallabee "Wally" Beetles:_ Un gran deportista. Es su pasión, no puede estar quieto ni un solo minuto. Por eso tiene también su bien formado cuerpo. Su cabello es rubio y por lo general esta despeinado. No le importa mucho su imagen porque las chicas no le faltan. A pesar de eso tiene novia, Fanny, pero le es infiel. Es una típica relación de pantalla, entre ellos son peleas y sexo, no mas que eso. La quiere y mucho pero el no la quiere a su lado de esa manera romántica, espera a que venga esa chica que le parta la cabeza, que no pueda olvidarla… **y aunque tenia 10 años, en su momento, nunca la olvido.**

_Kuki Sanban:_ Tiene 18 años y es tildada como perfecta por todas sus amigas. Alta, lindas curvas y además de eso una sonrisa sincera siempre esta en su rostro. Una chica reservada pero divertida. Siempre fue la típica adolescente normal, al menos lo era hasta hace un año. Cambio. Su hermana, Mushi, quedo ciega hace unos meses lo cual la desestabilizo. Pero Kuki se puede quedar tranquila porque ninguna de las dos estará sola. Son mas parecidas de lo que piensan, **hasta en el amor les pegara de una manera similar, aunque en edades distintas pero de igual parentesco.**

_Alicia "Lizzie" Devine:_ Tiene una linda figura pero no es muy alta ni tan baja, tiene el cuerpo justo aunque **no se siente muy segura de si misma**. Desde chica sufre mucho por ese tema pero su mejor amiga, Kuki, la ayuda mucho. Son diferentes, capaz demasiado. Cualquiera que las viera no puede entender como conviven tan bien pero aunque una sea noche y la otra día. Lizzie tiene el pelo corto y casi siempre lo lleva atado pero de un informal rodete, haciendo que algunos mechones la caigan con gracia al costado de la cara. Espera recuperar a su ex novio, pero sabe que eso sera muy difícil de lograr, eso o aprobar las nuevas materias.

_Chadworth "Chad" Dickson:_ Mujeriego sin remedio. Tiene 20 años y puede garantizar que disfruto todo su paso por la adolescencia. Es un fiestero y le encanta salir a divertirse aunque ahora quiere arreglar su reputación pero ya le es imposible. **Todas lo conocen y pocas se meten con el, a menos que sepan como jugar**. Su cabello es un rubio oscuro casi castaño. Es bastante alto y tiene una banda. La música es su vida, ahí encuentra su escape de la realidad.

_Alai Scott:_ El primer día que comenzó el colegio todos conocieron su nombre porque no es una chica a la que pueden molestar sin tener consecuencias. Es gitana y muy orgullosa de serlo. Lleva el pelo rubio corto y con las raíces oscuras. Siempre esta maquillada. Se la clasifica como una caja de sorpresas porque **nunca sabes con que idea loca puede llegar a salir**. Su relación siguió igual con Abby quien hoy en día es como su hermana. Se ayudan el una a la otra aunque esto no es muy difícil por el similar carácter de las muchachas.

Una fiesta antes de la universidad puede generar muchas cosas.

**Secundarios:**

_Yohanna "Anna" Brandon:_ Es gran amiga de Kuki y Lizzie, se puede decir claramente que pertenece a su grupo. Su cabello es un tono castaño oscuro y tiene ojos color miel. Es un poco mas baja que sus amigas y ama pintar, le encanta todo lo que este relacionado con el arte, ella lo ve como una manera de expresarse libremente. **No es muy segura de si misma, muestra disconformidad e inseguridad a medida que va haciendo las cosas**.

_Lola Beetles:_ Es la hermana menor de Nigel y Wally. Tiene 17 años pero la concideran mucho mas pequeña al ser la unica mujer de la familia. Cabello negro, oscuro como la noche hasta la cintura.** A simple vista ya atrae a cualquiera, es una persona misteriosa y observadora, nada se le escapa**. Es como sus hermanos pero a la vez ella deja mostrar mas sus sentimientos, lo que hace que la catagoren como una persona completamente ajena a ellos.

_Joey Beetles:_ Mellizo de Lola. Su cabello es rubio y ojos oscuros. Es sumamente atento y apuesto. Esta en ultimo año del colegio pero va a uno distinto que su hermana. Adora con la vida a la hermana pequeña de Kuki, **se puede decir que daria la vida por ella**. Los mejillos Beetles al ser quienes demuestran mas sentimientos no son tan juzgados por el historial de sus hermanos, pero no es facil.

_Mushi Kuit:_ Ella tiene 16 años, en unos meses cumple. Su cabello es oscuro y lo lleva casi siempre en una coleta de pelo o al menos unos mechones recogidos. Es ciega. Luego de un accidente su vida cambio por completa dejandola completamente sin vision. **Muchos se alejaron de su lado, mejor dicho en este dificil momento Mushi conocio a sus verdaderos amigos y quienes valen la pena.** Se podria decir que incluso ciega, intenta hacer todo por las personas que quiere.

_Sam Scott:_ Hermano mayor de Alai, es mejor amigo de Nigel y gran amigo de Wally. Tiene 20 años. Su cabello es castaño y tiene unos ojos celestes como su hermana. Es una persona capaz de lograr lo que quiere aunque muchas veces no sigue intentando solo por no tener ganas o tiempo. **Pero cuando algo se le pone en mente a este excelente jugador de Rugby, no hay nada que no consigue**. Vive con sus tios y su hermana, ambos estan juntando dinero para mudarse aunque no siempre se llevan de maravilla. La razon de esto es, entre todas las cosas, que hace unos años quedaron huerfanos.

_Matt Mackenzie: _Tiene 23 años y es el hermano mayor de Rachel. El es hijo del primer matrimonio de su madre y por lo tanto hermano de sangre. No vive junto a ellos, **algo que alegra mucho a la rubia**. Su cabello es oscuro y los ojos un tono mas claro.

* * *

Hola a todos!  
Esta es mi prima historia de knd y espero que les guste esta presentación así puedo publicar el primer capitulo. Diganme que opinan!


	2. Volverte a ver

La observaba correr y como hacia siempre, con una sonrisa. Si tuviera que definirla en una palabra usaría perfecta. Muy cursi, pero no le importaba sonar así. Desde chicos había admirado la manera de ser de su gran amiga. Cada vez que alguien tocaba su orgullo y la lastimaba, el hacia lo mismo con su cara. Todavía recordaba como cuando James la había llamado marimacho y por consecuencia la paliza que le dio por ello. Haría todo por Abby, todo.

A pesar de que el no quería solo amistad, tenia que conformarse con eso. Hoagie no podía imaginarse sin su mejor amiga, su bastón, su alegría de todos los días. La primera vez que empezó a sentir cosas por ella pensó que estaba loco, Abby era como su hermana aunque con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que lo que pasaba era en serio y no un bobo capricho.

Muchas veces había querido explicarle que pasaba pero no se animaba, tenia razones para no hacerlo…

Negó con la cabeza, sacudiéndola y fijo su vista hacia delante.

Abby estaba parada y con ambos brazos al costado de su cuerpo. Miraba para arriba y hacia una mueca con el labio. Era obvio que estaban peleando por algo. ¿Cuándo no pasaba eso entre ella y Wally? Los siguió viendo y noto como el rubio la levantaba para comenzarla a girar riendo. Era típico entre ellos, se alegraba de tenerlos en su vida.

Hoagie comenzó a bajar de las gradas y mientras pasaba eso Wally se acercaba con Abby la cual estaba en su espalda. Venían riendo y hablando normalamente. Cuando la morena hizo contacto visual con su mejor amigo se bajo y corrió hasta el para abrazarlo.

-No se como te aguantas vernos correr y encima recibirnos así –rió Wally mientras golpeaba con una sonrisa el hombro de su amigo –Es un asco… al menos Abby mas que yo, si la toleras a ella a mi podrás tranquilo.

-Tu eres un caso perdido –dijo molesta mientras lo señalaba con el dedo para lo cual solo obtuvo una sacada de lengua en respuesta.

-Por como actuan no puedo creer que tienen 18 años –tras decir esto, Hoagie llevo su mano a la cabeza y abrio exageradamente los ojos generando risas en sus amigos.

-Somos mas grandes que tu – comento a la defensiva el rubio pero luego tras la mirada acusante termino asintiendo a regañadas- esta bien, tu igual me ganas por tres dias ¿Contento?

-Lo estoy.

Wally bufo y luego sonrio picadamente.

-Oh no, asi te lo digo –chillo Abby- no.

-Pero no dije nada mujer –bramo Wally mirandola con reproche-

Hoagie los miro discutir sabiendo que Abby tenia razon. Cada vez que esa sonrisa adornaba el rostro de su amigo significaba dos cosas, chicas y favor, lo cual podria ser incluido en una misma. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se clavaron en Abby. Le gustaba mirarla, nunca se aburria de hacerlo, parecia que cada dia encontraba un poco o algo que no noto antes.

-¡Hoagie! –lo llamo- ¿Tu vienes o no?

El castaño miro a su amigo mientras comenzaba a abrir la boca nervioso porque no tenia ni idea de lo que estaban hablando.

-Quiere que vayamos a una fiesta que ira con Fanny –explico Abby mientras largaba el nombre con desprecio- claramente no iremos

-¡No puedes hablar por Hoagie!

Abby no se presto mas para la pelea y se fue caminando hacia los vestuarios dandole la espalda a ambos e ignorando completamente los gritos de sus amigos para que vuelva.

-Genial –exclamo y luego frunció las cejas- entonces…

-No, Wally –lo corto Hoagie suspirando- Sabes que ninguno de los dos quiere ir como un apoyo tuyo para que nos llevemos a tu novia y la distraigamos.

-Pero no es justo, yo lo haria por ti y tu eres…

-¿Egoista? Piensa un minuto… Fanny es detestable y odiosa con nosotros pero a ti te quiere, no encontraras a otra chica igual que ella.

Y sin decir nada mas paso para su costado para irse de ahí. Wally miro como Hoagie se iba con rabia. Si la situación fuera al revez lo ayudaria pero… bueno, lo venia haciendo desde hace un año. Capaz su amigo tenia razon, Fanny era perfecta para el… ¿Entonces porque sentia esa necesidad de estar con otra persona? **Cuando estaban juntos todo cambiaba pero a la vez tenia un vacio que no se iba con nada.**

No queria sentirse asi.

Suspiro y tomo su telefono para hablarle a su amigo, a ver si tenia esperanzas. Miro la pantalla de chat hasta que noto que contesto. Sonrio torcidamente al leer la respuesta. Tenia suerte de que Sam este para el.

* * *

Tenia sueño, bastante, aun para ser la dos de la tarde. Últimamente estaba teniendo los exámenes para rendir las materias que le faltaban y no quería arruinarlo, no ahora. Lo último que necesitaban sus padres es saber que fallo. Antes de que ocurra el accidente, iba de fiesta en fiesta sin piedad alguna, no le importaba que hacia ahí o donde iba, solo salía. Recapacito, tarde pero lo hizo. El peor momento de su vida habia hecho que Joey entre en razon y ahora acá estaba yendo a visitar a su amiga, la cual según decian estaba mejor. Cuando ocurrio, Mushi entro en un ataque de desesperación. "No veo" "No veo" era lo único que gritaba mientras lloraba y se movía en la cama. Fue una gran sorpresa y triste para todos. Cuando dijeron que despertó su alegria era inigualable pero al escucharla todo se desmorono. Suspiro y bajo del auto. Acomodo un poco su cabello rubio y camine hasta la entrada de la casa. Toco el timbre y espero mientras miraba para todos lados.

-Oh Joey, Hola –saludo alegremente Genki Sanban- Pasa.

No termino de hacer dos pasos y escucho el ruido de un cristal romperse. Genki dio un pequeño salto para luego mirarlo fijamente. Noto, cosa que no había hecho antes, que tenía unas pequeñas ojeras y aparentaba estar cansada. Abrió la boca para preguntar pero ella respondió antes de que lo hiciera.

-Hoy es el peor día de la semana de Mushi, siempre tiene uno –explico su madre- se levanto cruzada y no tuvo una buena mañana. Si quieres verla solo hazlo con tacto –índico con la mano mientras sonreía.

Asentió mientras hacia una mueca por lo bajo y comenzo a caminar. La abuela de Joey, Molly, había comentado que Mushi estaba mejorando y gracias a eso hablaba mas, además de que la notaba bien. Molly venia dos o incluso tres veces por semana para cuidarla, ya que Genki había empezado con un trabajo en el centro y se le complicaba mucho, ademas de que su padre tenia un nuevo trabajo de tiempo completo y la hermana, Kuki, empezaria la universidad.

Ya estaba frente a la puerta y golpeo con la mano. No hubo respuesta, lo hizo otra vez y escucho gritar su amiga preguntando quien era. Suspiro y entro.

Tenia la tenia la pieza un poco desastrosa y ella estaba sentada en el piso, a su lado muchas hojas de posiblemente alguna caja que tiro.

-¿Kuki? ¿Sos vos? –grito una vez que cerro la puerta. Movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha rápidamente. -¿Quién es? ¡Responde!

-Mushi soy yo, Joey –dijo lentamente mientras se acercaba a ella para tomarla de las muñecas y luego la ayudo a levantarse aunque hacia fuerza para sentarse la logro poner de pie. Tenia el ceño fruncido y hacia lo mismo con la boca. Le acomodo unos mechones de la cara y luego la guio a la cama- No tienes que hacer eso podrías…

-¿Haberme lastimado? Seria una pena con todas las cosas que puedo hacer –explico cruzándose de brazos- Dime Joey, dime que puedo hacer. La ceguera me arruino la vida y sabes que no es literal. Toda la vida estudiando para que un misero accidente me lo arruine todo.

-Mushi eres una gran persona y muy inteligente –al decir esto, ella solto un bufido- no tienes que dejar de intentar las cosas solo por…

-¿No ver? Estar ciega es nefasto.

-Vos y tus palabras raras –dijo riendo y noto como sonrío, ya la estaba ablandando- Eres curiosa, inteligente, sabes mucho y ciega o no llegaras lejos a tu manera –se acerque y la tome de la mano- eso no lo dudes.

Mushi sonrio para luego quedarse callada. Joey la miro extrañado porque ella no era de hacer eso, al menos no con el. Estaba vestida de una manera inusual en ella pero aun asi se veia muy linda. Tenia unos pantalones oscuros y un sueter violeta. Se veia muy linda con su cabello oscuro suelto pero faltaba algo, su sonrisa. Iba a preguntarle pero espero a que ella quiera hablar. Si habia algo por lo que conocia a su amiga era que nunca habia que apurarla, tenia que dejar que hable a su tiempo.

La vio sonreir y automáticamente cambio la cara.

-No hagas eso.

Mushi extrañada miro para su lado y arrugo las cejas molesta pero mas que nada intrigada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso, sonreir falsamente, exageras mas como abres los labios –comenzo a explicar pero luego nego frenéticamente- olvidalo, simplemente no lo hagas Mushi.

La pelinegra se puso un poco colorada y suspiro. A veces odiaba que Joey la conozca tanto pero a la vez estaba muy feliz de que alguien le prestara la atención suficiente para darse cuenta de algunas cosas.

-Yo…

-¿Por qué no viniste en estas semanas? –pregunto de golpe cortandolo

-Tenia que rendir para pasar de año… con todo esto del accidente que paso bueno yo no me habia presentado a rendir y –cerro los ojos- no queria traerles mas problemas a mis padres.

Sintio la mano de ella sobre la suya y la miro apenado.

-Lo siento Joey, pense que te habias olvidado de mi…

El rubio comenzo a reirse nervioso y se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa divertida. La tomo de la mano de una manera mas fuerte. Mushi lo miro y eso aplasto su corazon. Estrañaba tanto esos hermosos ojos celestes que tenia llenos de vida, no los tristes y vacios que ahora estaban.

Tomo aire y hablo.

-Jamas me olvidaria de ti, no seas tonta… Me alegra haber venido hoy, estas sumamente hermosa.

-Gracias –rio- siento no poder decirte un cumplido como antes.

El silencio volvio a inundar la habitación como pasaba muy poco a menudo con ellos, al menos claro que ambos toquen el tema de la ceguera y el accidente.

-No te lamentes, estoy sumamente atracctivo, preguntale a tu madre, la deje sin aire.

Mushi comenzo a reir divertida y luego alegremente empezo a contarle alegremente como fue su semana.

**Joey adoraba verla feliz.**

A ella le encantaba tenerlo de compañía.

* * *

-¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! –gritaba mientras se movia de un lado a otro en la habitación. –Cuando lo vea me va a escuchar, voy a agarrar y…

-Deja de decir cosas sin sentido Fanny –la corto- solo pierdes tu tiempo.

La pelirroja se dio vuelta para mirarlo indignado. Era su amigo. ¿Desde cuando no queria escucharla? Se sento en la cama pero aun seguia mirando fijamente a su amigo. Si de sus ojos salieran dardos, Chad ya estaría muerto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –pregunto ya no aguantando el nerviosismo.

-Seamos sinceros –dijo el rubio mientras juntaba sus manos y alli apoyaba su cabeza- No me digas cosas a mi si luego haras otra. No se si tu quieres complacerme o simplemente esperas que te aplauda porque cuando lo ves te quedas callada y estan juntos.

-Es complicado –chillo molesta- ¡A ti no te importa nadie mas que vos mismo!

-Me importas tu, enana maldita

Tras decir eso noto como una sonrisa boba se formaba en el rostro de ambos. Se llevaban solo dos años pero se conocían desde que ambos tenian pañales. Si habia que dar un ejemplo de amistad ellos serian eso. Siempre estaban el uno para el otro. Siempre eran sinceros, nunca decian lo que el otro queria escuchar sino lo que le haria mejor. Y era por esto que a Chad le molestaba todo lo que le pasaba a Fanny. Ella venia molesta, gritando, pero luego cuando lo veia moria de amor. Muchas veces odiaba que sea tan debil pero eso nos hace el amor… debiles, tontos, positivos, pero cuando nos pinchan el globo caemos sorpresivamente contra el duro piso de la realidad, una dolorosa y cruel caida.

Suspiro y se levanto para sentarse a su lado en la cama. Su amiga estaba con la cabeza baja, posiblemente insultando callada, y escondida en su melena rojiza.

-Fanny no dejes que te use, el no tiene que hacer eso, es un hijo de…

-No eres un buen ejemplo para decir eso, Chad –contraataco ella- se que lo dices para ayudarme y que me aleje pero tu juegas con todas las chicas, no se si llevas la cuenta o algo pero parace mas obsecion de tu lado. Siento si te molesta, pero es la verdad.

-No quiero que te hagas valer como cualquiera –respondió secamente- vales mucho mas que otras zorras.

La miro fijamente y noto como su rostro ya no estaba tenso, ahora su mirada era relajada y pensante. Fanny era una persona difícil de hacerle entender otros puntos de vista, pero cuando lo logrababas podias obtener grandes resultados. Ambos eran iguales en ese caso.

-Me puede hacer lo peor del mundo y siempre volveré con el, como la mas estupida

-No eres estupida… estas enamorado, el amor te vuelve ciega

El amor es una mierda –escupio con bronca las palabras mientras se agarraba lentamente la cara y resoplaba.

-Dimelo a mi.

-Tu no estas enamorado, Chad.

-A veces me gustaria estarlo para entenderte –explico el rubio mientras se tiraba en la cama para mirar el techo como hacia cada noche-

**-Espero que nunca me entiendas** –dijo lentamente mientras se paraba para mirarlo- no ire hoy, no le dare el gusto de sentirme mal… lo quiero, chad, lo necesito.

Noto como su voz se quebro en la ultima oracion y se coloco de pie para abrazarla. Fanny oculto su rostro en el hombro de su amigo para desahogarse.

Chad odiaba ver a su amiga mal pero no podia sentir ese mismo sentimiento hacia Wally. Lo queria y era su amigo pero no era por eso. Simplemente ambos eran iguales con el tema de las chicas, no podia quejarse de el sabiendo que tampoco hacia las cosas bien.

Cuando los años pasaban tenia la esperanza de que todo sea mas facil pero pareceia que lo unico que ocurria era que se complicaban.

* * *

Todo se silencio y ella se coloco en su lugar esperando.

Debia ser la decima vez que escuchaba esta cancion y se sabia el intro de memoria. Alai espero mientras con el pie iba marcando el ritmo para saber cuando arrancar.

3… 2… 1

La guitarra comenzo a sonar y ella avanzaba lentamente. Con una nota ella caminaba dos pasos mas. Cuando ya fueron cinco se quedo en el lugar y movia sus brazos, los cuales estaban en su espalda, de una manera lenta pero al compas de la musica.

Las notas cambiaron y Alai empezo a mover sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Lo hacia de una manera irregular pero comun en ella. Los fue llevando hasta levantar ambos brazos juntos y ahí dio un rapido giro. Aun tenia esa postura firme y hacia los moviemientos con los brazos. Coloco su pierna derecha hacia delante.

Se quedo quieta esperando pero nunca llego el momento que tanto aguardaba, sino que al contrario la guitarra se cayo. Alai se paro normalmente y miro a su profesora la cual ya estaba guardando la guitarra.

-Ya es mucho por hoy –explico mientras terminaba de juntar sus cosas- puedes ir y descansar un rato

-Sabes que prefiero estar aquí ensayando contigo –respondio ella con su tipico tono obvio cuando hablaba que normalmente molestaba a todos. – Ahora empezare la universidad el lunes y no podre venir siempre.

**-¿Te tomas muy enserio esto del legado familiar, verdad?**

Alai la miro con odio para luego levantarse y dirigirse al gran espejo que habia en la sala. Desato tu cola de caballo y luego con la mano se acomodo el cabello. Se miro e hizo una mueca.

-Solo bromeaba, sabes que no me molesta enseñarte, solo no te lo tomes personal como tu hermana.

La mirada de la rubia se transformo y luego se giro para tomar sus cosas.

-No lo hare, gracias por el consejo, tia.

Tras decir eso se fue por la puerta y comenzo a bajar las escaleras.

* * *

Muchas chicas lindas, bebidas y amigos. ¿Qué mas podia pedir? Esa era la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de Nigel. Todo estaba excelente pero el no se divertía, sino que al contrario. Estaba raro y no sabia porque. "Excelente" murmuro y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Miro a Sam quien acababa de codearlo.

-Nigel –dijo y señalo a una chica a lo lejos- es bastante bonita ¿No crees?

El pelinegro dirigió su mirada a la muchacha. Su amigo estaba en lo cierto. Era media petisa pero aun así tenia un lindo cuerpo. Usaba un lindo vestido gris que le resaltaba su figura y corto, capaz demasiado. Su cabello era un rubio casi dorado, llamaba la atención entre todos.

-¿Te traigo un balde? –pregunto su amigo riendo a lo loco pero no saco los ojos de desconocida.

Nigel rio y dejo su bebida pero cuando volvio para buscarla con la mirada ya no la encontro alli.

El bar era sumamente enorme. Wally estaba feliz de haber aceptado de venir a la inaguracion. Habia mucha gente nueva. El lugar se encontraba un poco afuera de la ciudad, eso significaba chicas diferentes para divertirse. Miraba hacia todos lados no esperando encontrar nada particular. Recien empezaba su noche pero queria divertirse como nunca.

-¿Qué pasa, Wally? –pregunto Nigel llegando a su lado y saludandolo. Pocas veces salian juntos aunque seguían siendo amigos. El era mas del grupo de Sam, mientras que Wally siempre estaba con Hoagie y Abby pero ellos lo habian abandonado hoy.

Iba a responderle pero su telefono sono y miro el mensaje extrañado, era de su padre, y pocas veces le mandaba algo.

_"Intenta no volver tarde, no quiero mas problemas por tu parte."_

Su bronca aumento como nunca, queria tirar el telefono contra la pared. ¿Quién se creia que era? Ya tener que verlo en la casa le molestaba y con estos mensajes era el colmo. Parecia que tenia una necesidad de fingir ser el padre perfecto, cosa que nunca seria, ninguna de las dos.

-¿Wally? –lo llamo Nigel desconcertándolo de todo -¿Todo bien?

-Nada bien –bramo molesto y giro su vista para apoyarse en la pared enojado. Al hacerlo noto a una chica linda un poco lejos de el. Tenia el telefono y estaba apoyada en la barra de tragos. Llevaba un vestido negro corto que lograba resaltar el hermoso cuerpo que tenia. Su cabello era largo y a simple vista muy lindo. "Tenemos una ganadora" penso. Sabia que estaba mal pero le urgia ese pensamiento de estar con ella. Sentia esa necesidad, olvidar sus problemas, lo requeria a gritos.

Ignorando a sus amigos, mejor dicho sin pensar en ellos, se acerco a la muchacha. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, la giro para quedar frente a ella y la beso. La muchacha aun sorprendida no opuso mucha resistencia pero luego si lo hizo aunque no duro mucho. Ambos siguieron el beso con pasion y cada vez era mas cargado. La pelinegra sintio como la mano del muchacho bajaba lentamente por su espalda y ahí es cuando lo alejo de golpe.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo con un tono sorprendido y un poco molesto. Lo miro molesta pero con el paso de los segundos su mirada era de sorpresa.

-¿Cooks? –preguntó mirandola y no podia creerlo. Esa hermosa chica que estaba frente suyo era nada mas ni nada menos que su antigua gran amiga en la primaria. Le parecia increible cruzarsela y hacer lo que habia hecho. Siempre la habia respetado y ahora se sentia un idiota con Kuki.

-Wally –susurró asombrada al escuchar su voz. Tenia sus dudas cuando lo miro pero luego no podia estar equivocada. Siempre lo habia adorado de chica y ahora lo tenia nuevamente enfrente suyo.

-Te ves sumamente hermosa –dijo por primera vez de una manera sincera en todo el dia. Noto como se formaba una sonrisa amplia en ella.

La habia extrañado mucho. Desde que se habia mudado penso que no la veria mas.

Habia vuelto.

No sabia que pasaria mañana pero de algo estaba muy seguro.

**Esta vez no la dejaria ir.**

* * *

Nigel ya queria irse aunque dentro de todo era temprano. Estaba buscando a sus amigos para poder convencerlos, pero le seria dificil. Últimamente hacia unos meses que no tenia suerte en ningún ámbito de la vida y eso no era algo para estar celebrando. Pensó que en la fiesta podría estar mejor pero hasta ahora no pasaba eso. Se suponía que el lunes empezaria a estudiar y por primera vez le estaba importando eso. Bueno, en realidad estaba mal por no poder encontrar a esa bella chica que había visto al principio de la fiesta. Lo habia dejado como un bobo pensando y ahora queria volver a verla.

El lugar estaba lleno y pasar entre todos se le estaba haciendo difícil. Encontro a Wally con la vista quien hablaba muy animadamente con esa chica, le resultaba familiar pero no le dio mucha importancia y menos cuando noto como Wally se acercaba a ella para besarla.

-Nunca mas saldre de aquí –murmuro una vez que las personas habian comenzado a bailar y a gritar por la cancion que empezo.

Revoleo los ojos y cuando se giro encontró a la chica de hace un rato. No pudo evitarlo y sonrio.

La chica se movia seductoramente y giro para encontrarse con su mirada. Tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes. Nigel empezo a correr a las personas para llegar a su lado. Con cada paso que daba podia notar como su corazon se aceleraba y se ponia nervioso. No creia que después de tanto estaba viendo a Rachel. Si, su Rachel estaba parada frente suyo bailando provocativamente con una sonrisa divertida.

Un muchacho se acerco primero a ella pero el pelinegro no lo iba a dejar quedarse con ella, seria suya.

-Disculpa –dijo tocándolo del hombro para quedar frente de ellos- es mi chica

El pareció no creerle ninguna palabra porque siguió diciéndole cosas en el odio pero Rachel se corrio y le entrego su vaso.

-Gracias pero estoy ocupada.

Nigel sonrio al tenerla en frente y ella hizo lo mismo.

La rubia siguió moviendose como hacia unos minutos de esa manera tan sexi y a la vez normal. Lo hacia sin sacarle la vista y eso le gustaba mucho. Se acerco y coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la beso.

Rachel no puso objeción, sino que por el contrario lo hizo gustosa. Ninguno se percato como ni de que manera se fueron corriendo pero quedaron justo apoyados contra una columna. Nigel la besaba complacido, habia extrañado mucho los labios de la rubia.

De golpe Rachel se separo y él la miro extrañado. Noto como estaba apoyada contra la pared y se mordia el labio. Pero de un segundo para otro su mirada se tenso y se corrio de su lado para ise. Quiso agarrarla pero no pudo.

La empezo a seguir y como se dio cuenta que no tenia efecto fue hasta la salida y se sento. En algun momento iba a aparecer.

No se equivoco.

Rachel estaba con un bolso en la mano mientras sacaba un cigarrillo. La cara de Nigel no era la mejor del mundo pero la espero para salir a su lado.

-¿No vas a saludarme?

La rubia rio de una manera rara y luego le hizo una caricia en la mejilla.

-¿El beso de recien no basto?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Rachel

Ella simplemente lo miro para luego negar.

-Nos vemos, Nigel.

**Y sin decir mas se fue. Como hacia siempre. Sin avisar, ni decir adios.**

* * *

_"Nuestros destinos estaban unidos pero…_

-No entrelazados –termino Lizzie la frase de la película. Amaba verla. Nunca se cansaba de hacerlo, y eso era raro considerando que sabia los diálogos de memoria.

_"¡James! ¡No!"_

-Pobre –murmuró mientras seguia pintando sus uñas.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrio de golpe y tal sorpresa se llevo Lizzie que grito. Obtuvo una risa en respuesta y eso le molesto mucho. Tomo uno de sus almohadones rosados y lo tiro con fuerza contra su amiga recien llegada.

-¡Eso no se hace, Yohanna!

-Lo siento, pero tendrias que haber visto tu cara –rio la castaña entrando en la habitación y sentandose en la cama. Lizzie la miro desconfiada y mas al notar la ropa que usaba. Era un pantalón azul electrico y una remera corta negra. Queria salir.

-No tengo animos, Anna.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto haciendo puchero- Vamos Lizzie, quiero que vengas, escoje tu mas sexi conjunto y vamos con Kuki, ella no lo esta pasando nada mal.

-¿Qué sabes?

Anna rio cuando noto la curiosidad de su amiga lo cual provoco que se ofenda.

-Vistete y nos vamos al bar –la miro fijamente y antes de salir de la habitación hablo nuevamente- no quiero quejas, anda vamos.

Lizzie suspiro y se paro frente al espejo. Se quito su camiseta larga y dejo la vista fija en su cuerpo. Movia la cabeza de un lado a otro no sabiendo que ropa tenia ganas de usar hoy. Algo suelto, ajustado, escote, corto, largo. Muchas opciones y poco tiempo.

Opto por un mono largo negro. Se miro al espejo y se solto su corto cabello. Lo peino con la mano, moviendo sus rulos, y luego se saco los lentes. Los coloco junto a la mesa mientras se maquillaba. Odiaba que todos la tengan con esa imagen de chica tonta cuando salia comparada con sus amigas.

Tomo una chaqueta roja pero antes de salir volvio por sus lentes.

**Si alguien la iba a querer lo haria por ella misma y no una falsa imagen.**

* * *

Una de la decision mas difícil que habia tenido hoy. No sabia que hacer. Irse a dormir o quedarse viendo otro capitulo de la serie.

Si, en eso se basaba su sabado y esto pasaba porque no habia querido ir a la fiesta con Wally. Capaz simplemente no hubiera escuchado a Abby e ir a divertirse pero no podia si ella no estaba ahí.

Bufo. Odiaba tanto que todo lo que le pasaba dependiera de ella.  
Tocaron el timbre y eso lo desoncerto. Miro el reloj y eran las 6.30 de la mañana. ¿Acaso serian los chicos? No, no creia. Los conocia a todos y no serian capaces de venir a buscarlo. Estarian con chicas o riendo o tomando o cualquier cosa menos venir a convencerlo.

Fue hasta abrir de la misma manera como estaba. Abrio la puerta y al hacerlo algo se le tiro encima. Mejor dicho alguien. No tardo mucho en entender quien era y que se trataba de Abby. La morocha lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras se aferraba a mas no poder de el.

-Fui a la fiesta... fui -murmuro.

**Y no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Hoagie entendiera que estaba llorando.**

* * *

Caminar con las botas ya era costumbre en ella al menos de madrugada. Lentamente fue abanzando en lo que le quedaba de cuadra para su casa. Una vez en frente saco el cigarrillo de su boca para tirarlo en la calle. Toco el timbre y rapidamente fue por la parte de atrás de la casa y entro por la puerta de servicio. Tener una mansion era a la vez tan malo como bueno.

Subio por la escalera intentando no hacer ruido.

Entro en su cuarto y se saco su vestido. Se sento en la cama e hizo lo mismo con sus botas para dejarlas debajo de la cama. Abrio su ropero, saco su pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Fue hasta la cama para sentarse y luego comenzo a peinar su cabello en una trenza.

Miro el reloj y abrio los ojos al notar que eran las 8.25. Camino hasta el baño para quitarse el maquillaje. Busco algo de calzado y luego su sueter rosado. Se miro al espejo y saco la lengual. Odiaba vestirse asi, lo detestaba.

Bajo a desayunar y mientras lo hacia le sono el celular. Lo tomo y se sorprendio al ver el mensaje.

_"Yo también me alegro de verte. No se que me costo mas, si conseguir tu numero o volver a verte después de tanto tiempo._

_Nigel."_

-¿Otro enamorado? –pregunto su hermana Ashley bajando a su lado y riendo ante la cara de su hermana.

Ambas fueron juntas hasta el comedor donde se sentaron todos. Rachel no dejaba de pensar en que contestarle o mas directamente si lo haria o no. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados para cuando la puerta volvio a abrirse.

-Hola niños.

Los hermanos se miraron entre si de una manera disimulada para responder.

-Buenos dias, padre.

* * *

Hola! Aca el primer capitulo para que vean como va la historia.

Gracias _Diana Valencia_ por ser el primer comentario y espero que te guste :)  
y gracias tambien _justadreamergirl_ por haber leido mi idea ¡no sabes el grito que pegue! sos una genia y que te haya gustado me alegro bastante. Gracias por tu comentario, me inspiro a escribir.

Saludos a todos, ojala les guste y buen fin de semana!

Flor


	3. Un nuevo comienzo

Podía sentir su respiración tranquila y le sorprendía como había llegado a esta situación. No hubiese pensando estar asi con ella, bueno era su mejor amiga, pero no lo esperaba hoy. Considerando como haba estado llorando hasta hace unas horas.

Le daba una bronca saber lo que ocurrió.

_-Vamos, Abby, soy tu amigo –grito ya no aguantando la situación, verla tan débil y vulnerable le generaba bronca a Hoagie. Respiro ondo intentando controlarse._

_-¡El hijo de puta me dejo! –chillo cubriendo sus ojos como una niña pequeña y comenzó a llorar.- Estábamos peleando y me pareció mejor hacerlo en persona y… y…_

_-Abby –la interrumpió para cortar la distancia entre ellos y abrazarla. Podia sentir como las lagrimas de la chica caian y la bronca lo aumento. La conocía y desgraciadamente algo mas había pasado para que este así. -¿Qué mas paso?_

_-Terminamos porque el quería un tiempo –se alejo de el y se refregó los ojos para luego suspirar entrecortadamente- yo no, digo seria como si me usara cuando tiene ganas… le dije que escoja y prefirió tener libertad –sus ojos se pusieron mas cristalinos- luego beso a Cree –chillo molesta- ¿Entiendes eso? ¡Estuvo con mi hermana en mi cara! ¡Ahora se deben estar riendo de lo estúpida que soy!-cada palabra que daba era otro paso que hacia gritando, se giro en seco cuando noto que su amigo no decía nada-_

_Hoagie se dio vuelta para colocarse una campera. Abby lo miraba intrigada y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_-Ire a ver a Mauricio –explico mientras se colocaba la campera_

_Abby abrió los ojos como dos platos y rápidamente negó con la cabeza._

_-Debe estar festejando con Cree ellos…_

_-Me voy a reír yo de cómo le dejare la cara –tras decir eso quiso salir de la casa pero la morocha se tiro en su espalda, tal como hacia siempre, y arriba de el empezó a gritarle que se detenga. Hoagie estaba harto y molesto asi que la sacudió y Abby se bajo._

_-¿Pero que…_

_-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya, Abby? –pregunto totalmente molesto y gritando- ¡Mira como estas! ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Por el estas así ¡Llorando a mas no poder! –vio como las lagrimas caian por los ojos de su amiga y sentía como le dolia el corazón solo de verla así- Déjame romperle la cara por lo que te hizo, siempre quise hacerlo, pero ahora tengo un excelente motivo._

_Puso la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y la giro par abrirla._

_-Hoagie… -lo llamo. El castaño se dio vuelta mientras soltó un suspiro, en los ojos de el tanto como los suyos se reflejaba la tristeza. Ambos lamentándose por la persona que amaban. Abby se movió lentamente mientras dejaba de abrazarse con sus brazos- quiero que te quedes, conmigo. Te necesito._

Luego solo recordaba quedarse hablando hasta tarde con ella.

_-Es feo cuando caes a la realidad de golpe –dijo y paro para darle un sorbo a su café- Parecia que estaba volando y de la nada me cai._

_-Igual ustedes se peleaban mucho –comento Hoagie mientras la miraba fijamente a su lado del sillon- digo, era obvio que iban a terminar por todas las peleas._

_-Lo se… -sintio como una lagrima caia por su mejilla y la limpio haciendo una mueca de asco- ni se te ocurra decir de esto, nunca llore por ese inútil._

_Hoagie rio, estaba volviendo la misma Abby de siempre._

_-Hubiese sido mejor que nunca haya pasado –tras decir esto noto como su amiga se quemo por el café y con una sonrisa la golpeo tiernamente en la espalda. Antes de que preguntara añadio- No tendrias que haber llorando por un idiota como el, Mauricio no te merece, sos una gran persona, demasiada para muchos._

_-Por favor –rio_

_-Serias la novia perfecta –explico el castaño mientras bajaba un poco la mirada avergonzado- sos atenta y una persona increible._

_-¿De verdad, Hoagie?_

_El la miro y noto como ella estaba colorada. Llorando, dolorida, con un poco del maquillaje corrido y su cabello despeinado, aun se veia encantadora._

_"Estoy hasta las manos" penso Hoagie. Solto una risita nerviosa._

_-Claro, te conozco y se que es asi –explico con un tono de obviedad lo que la hizo reir- Wally y yo lo sabemos…_

_Quiso seguir pero el abrazo inoportuno que recibio lo descorcento por completo. Habra tardado dos segundos en devolverle el gesto a su mejor amiga. Adoraba ayudar a los demas, que sean felices, y mas si era alguien importante para el._

_-Eres un gran amigo Hoagie._

Si.

Eso eran.

Amigos.

_-Sigo sin entender como dejas a alguien que te hace feliz –murmuro Abby a su lado mientras se apoyaba en su pecho._

_-Capaz simplemente no lo hacias, no de la manera que el esperaba –murmuro Hoagie para luego besarla en la cabeza- no sabe lo que se perdió._

_-No soy un premio de loteria, pero gracias –rio- no se que haria sin ti._

_-Yo tampoco… -bostezo-_

_Y aunque sabia que le costaría mucho, dejo que el sueño lo venza._

_**Porque a pesar de todo. Se estaba durmiendo abrazando a la persona mas quería.**_

* * *

El grito que escucho una vez que atendió el teléfono la despertó de tal manera que callo al suelo. Despeinada y con un dolor de cabeza incomparable se levanto para ir rápidamente para alcanzar al aparato.

-¿Qué pasa Lizz?

Su amiga comenzó a llorar, mas, mas y mas. La preocupación apareció en Anna y se alarmo al escucharla. Se paro de golpe para agarrarse la cabeza con preocupación. Noto como a Lizzie le costaba respirar y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

-¿Quieres que vaya?

-Por… por… -tartamudeaba- por favor.

-Paso de camino por Kuki y vamos. No estés mal. Te quiero Liz

Tras cortar la llamada pensó en darse una ducha rapida. No podia ir en las condiciones que estaba. Busco ropa pero sintio un fuerte dolor en la panza y eso no era muy bueno. Las ganas se apoderaron de ella y rápidamente corrió para vomitar. En que mal estado habia quedado, pero una cosa era cierta **al menos para ella fue una gran noche.**

Mojo su cara y sonrio al pensar en todo, pero se endurecio por la llamada de su amiga.

¿Qué podia significar eso?

* * *

**_Lunes 3 de septiembre.  
_**

* * *

Se vestía tranquila pero el animo no estaba de su lado. Ni siquiera había empezado su día y quería terminarlo. La idea de cruzarse con muchos ex compañeros no le alegraba y mas conociéndolos a todos, sabia como actuarían con ella pero Rachel no iba a fingir amistad con ninguno que no quisiera.

La puerta se abrió pero la rubia lo ignoro mientras seguía acomodando su cabello. Noto por el reflejo del espejo que era nada mas ni nada menos que su hermana. Ashley la miraba divertida y eso hizo que frunciera el ceño.

-¿Acaso tengo un payaso en la cara que soy tan chistosa?

-No te dije nada –rio divertida- es una pregunta tonta considerando tu ropa. ¿Es necesario ir tan de negro? Mamá dice…

-Por los colores reflejamos el alma –termino la frase un poco irritada, ni siquiera se malgasto en fingir la voz de ella. Se dio vuelta y la miro fijamente con sus ojos verdes- ¿Y que pasa con eso?

Ashley comenzó a caminar hacia la cama en el centro de la habitación. Mientras lo hacia el ruido de sus pasos sonaban con mucha intensidad. Se sentó y le dedico una sonrisa torcida para suspirar.

-¿Nunca planeas simplemente hablar con todos?

Tal como se dio vuelta para mirarla hizo lo mismo para buscar su buzo rojo. Se acomodo su melena dorada y comenzó a pintar sus ojos rápidamente. Tomo su bolso el cual estaba en la mesa.

-¿En serio, Rachel?

-¿Cuándo vas a perdonar a Fred?

La ojiazul se endureció al escuchar el nombre y la miro molesta.

-Es un golpe bajo ¿no crees?

-¿Y mi tema no lo es? –chillo molesta. Ya no le importo ser agresiva con su contestación. Saco un poco de la bronca que tenia. Lo que menos necesitaba era que su hermana le de lecciones de cómo actuar. Se encamino y abrió la puerta- **Hay cosas imperdonables aunque se pida perdon de miles de formar –dijo- y lo suyo fue imperdonable.**

Sin decir mas se fue dando un portazo, dejando a Ashley con la palabra en la boca. La rubia miro molesta como Rachel se había ido y se tiro para atrás en la cama cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Odiaba que sea tan cerrada algunas veces, no tenia que serlo, intentaba ayudarla.

-¡Ash! –grito un pequeño castaño entrando en la habitación, sus gafas eran negras y era bastante alto para solo tener nueve- ¡Ya nos vamos!

La rubia largo un suspiro para luego caminar junto a su pequeño hermano, Max, hasta el auto.

El viaje fue eterno para todos. Rachel simplemente ignoro a todos, como hacia casi siempre, y se sentó junto a la ventanilla. Sus hermanos, con el paso de los minutos, comenzaron a bajarse. Jardín, primaria, secundaria y solo quedaron Ashley, Rick y ella.

Al menor contacto visual con su hermana bufo.

A penas diviso que ya habían estacionado se hubiera tirado de cabeza del auto para salir de ahí. Lentamente abrió, sin prestarles mucha atención a sus hermanos los cuales hablaban animadamente. Comenzó a caminar hasta que noto que no la seguían y se volteo.

-Esta ahí –susurro Ashley llegando y caminando a su lado para que no la vea.- No puedo creerlo…. ¡Ay! –chillo-

Ambos hermanos se voltearon a ver como un pelirrojo tomaba de la cintura a su hermana y la levantaba para cargarla en su espalda. La rubia se movía rapidamente para bajarse pero el muchacho era fuerte y no iba a dejarla ir.

-Hola Fred –saludo Rick divertido y luego se alejo para ir hasta sus amigos.

El pelirrojo se fue cargando a una furiosa Ashley.

Rachel rió al verla de esa manera y noto que no tan lejos de ella estaba Nigel parado en el medio del campo. La miraba fijamente y Rachel le sostuvo la mirada aunque no tenia ánimos para pelear y menos por cosas que no tenia sentido recordar ahora.

Sacudió la cabeza y respiro hondo.

Tras hacer eso se alejo a paso firme.

* * *

La hora no pasaba mas y eso lo estaba irritando totalmente. No podía sacar los ojos de vista de la hermosa japonesa. Kuki era una chica sumamente perfecta y saber que el sábado la habia tenido casi en sus manos era algo sumamente tentador. No es algo malo, ni el la había obligado, simplemente y para su desgracia Wally tuvo que irse por un mensaje de Joey respecto a su padre. Destestaba vivir con ese intento de persona perfecta luego de dejar solo a sus hijos por mas de 10 años. A veces lo odiaba y otras veces, también salvo que un poco menos.

Tenia la mirada perdida y noto como ella se levantaba para salir de la sala. Miro su reloj apurado para notar que todavía faltaban unos minutos. Era poco pero aun así era tiempo a solas. Torpemente junto su cuadernillo y fotocopias en su mochila para seguirla.

Abrio la puerta de golpe y noto esa melena negra alejandose hacia su derecha.

-Kuki –la llamo mientras se acercaba a su lado rapidamente.

La muchacha se volteo para sonreirle de una manera tierna y luego bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres Wally?

El rubio no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la manera en la cual ella le hablaba pero intento ignorarlo para no borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Despues de la linda noche me hablas asi?

-Te hablo como quiero –contesto de una manera arisca y girandose para continuar su camino.

Esa actitud dejo a Wally perplejo pero aun asi la busco y freno para evitar su paso.

-¿Qué tienes?

Kuki suspiro par a luego mirarlo y derretirse con sus ojos.

_"Nota mental: no mirarlo"_

_"Nota mental 2: no ser tan cursi como las novelas que mira mamá"_

Sonrio para si misma y sus pensamientos pero al recordar la situación se volvio seria.

-¿Cooks? –la llamo y eso basto para ablandarla, habia extrañado que la llame asi, de la manera en la cual solo el hacia.

-No estoy para juegos Wally –contesto con una sonrisa y el timbre sono asustandola un poco- y se que aunque la pasemos bien –noto como el sonrio y rodo los ojos- no quiero solo eso.

Iba a contestar pero sintio como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda. Noto las manos pecosas y automáticamente supo de quien se estaba hablando. Hizo una sonrisa y antes de que pudiera saludarla recibio un beso por parte de su novia.

-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! –bramo una morocha apareciendo y codeando al rubio con mueca de asco- ¿No necesito ver como interactuan sus lenguas, saben? –tras decir eso se giro y noto la presencia de la pelinegra. La observo un tiempo para luego abrazarla fuertemente- ¡Hace cuanto no te veo!

-¡Abby! –saludo alegre la japonesa y al notar al alto castaño se acerco a el para abrazarlo- ¡Hoagie! –les sonrio a ambos

-Hola Kuki –saludo la muchacha a espaldas de Wally.

La pelinegra no tardo mucho para darse cuenta de quien era. Fanny estaba exactamente igual y a la vez tan distinta fisicamente. Su cabello pelirrojo caia con rulos tal como de niñas pero ambas habian crecido, no eran las mismas niñas, todo cambio como su antigua amistad.

-Fanny –contesto.

-¿Cómo estas tanto tiempo? –pregunto con una sonrisa y luego abrio los ojos. Se acerco a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro- _¿O debo decir como tanto estas?_ –tras decir eso comenzo a reir y la mirada de odio aparecio en Kuki.

-Veo que sigues igual que siempre –contesto ella- igual de estupida.

Las risas comenzaron en los amigos y eso molesto mucho a la pelirroja pero antes de devolver el comentario prefirió callar.

-Amor –llamo al rubio- ire a buscar a Lola –explico y le dio un beso- luego hablamos.

-Claro bonita –contesto con esas tipicas miradas para devolverle el beso tomandola fuertemente de la cintura.

Tras separarse casi sin darse cuenta ambos miraron a Kuki, la cual revoleo los ojos.

-Al fin se fue –exclamo Hoagie mientras se rascaba la nuca- ¿Con quien estuviste el sábado?

-No lo niegues –agrego Abby- seria idiota conociéndote.

Kuki escuchaba pero ya no les prestaba la misma atención que antes. Sentía mucha bronca con Fanny. ¿Cómo se atrevia a gastarla de esa manera? Era algo serio, un desorden mental lo es. Se mordeo el labio y miro a Wally. ¿Todavia salian? La bronca que sentia por su antigua mejor amiga aumentaba con el paso de los segundos. Estaba nerviosa.

Iba a vengarse, lo haría y ya sabia la manera de hacerlo. No era muy comun en ella pero queria jugar un rato. A nadie le viene mal disfrutar un poco.

-¡Eres imposible! –chillo llendose.

-¡Abby! ¡Ven! –grito el rubio pero la morocha le levanto unicamente el dedo del medio de la mano, haciendole un fuck you y siguiendo su camino.

-¿Me diras?

Wally miro a su amigo y cuando iba a contestar podia sentir como Kuki lo estaba besando tal como habia hecho en la fiesta. Claro que no se nego y el hizo su parte. Solo pasado un dia pero el sentimiento de extrañarla no lo habia abandonado. Por la falta de aire se separaron y la japonesa con una sonrisa victoriosa se dio vuelta para ver al castaño. Hoagie los miraba incredulo pero palmeo la espalda de su amigo lo que los hizo reir a ambos.

-¿A la salida te vienes conmigo? –pregunto Wally en su oreja en un tono tranquilo y dandole una pequeña mordida que la estremecio por completo.

-Me tengo que ir con mi hermana –explico Kuki alejandose un poco.

-Ahí tienes la diferencia, yo no me voy para atrás –dijo Wally haciendole señas con los dedos que significaban miedosa. La pelinegra se rio y luego se acerco a el.

**-Yo no tengo trabas, soy alguien libre, pero cuando arregle con alguien no lo dejo esperando –explico con una sonrisa haciendo referencia a la fiesta.**

Le tiro un beso para comenzar a reir y seguir caminando. La cara de embobado de Wally no podia superarla nadie. Kuki era unica.

-¿Me perdi de algo? – pregunto Abby apareciendo con una botella de agua en la mano

-Claro que no –dijo Hoagie negando a lo cual ella no le creo en lo absoluto y miro enojada a Wally.

-¡Le dijiste! –chillo- ¡Caradura! –tras decir eso levanto sus brazos y mojo a alguien que pasaba a su costado.

-Pequeña idiota –bramo molesto la otra voz lo cual hizo que Abby se congelara por completo.

-¿Ni siquiera puedes tomar agua bien? –pregunto su hermana, Cree, con una sonrisa torcida. Comenzo a limpiar la camiseta de Mauricio y miraba de reojo a Abby para ver su reaccion.

Ambos grupos se miraban con odio.

-Hola Abby –saludo el moreno con una sonrisa la cual no fue borrada por la mirada de los otros, sino que al notar la repugnancia sonrio complacido. Se acerco a Abby y agarro un mechon de cabello- me gusta mas suelto y cuando se mueve en un vaiven.

Los que escucharon comenzaron a reir pero no paso mucho hasta que Hoagie golpeo a Mauricio y asi comenzo la primera pelea porque no fue de ellos dos nada mas. Amigos de ambos estaban metidos y los espectadores creian cada vez mas.

Los separaron y entonces Abby fue con sus amigos.

Cree cuando noto los ojos de su hermana en ella beso a Mauricio, su ahora novio.

-Eres patetica –dijo molesta a su hermana- ¿No te das pena?

-¿Yo? –rio- Eres tan tonta Abby ¿no te das cuenta? Solo salio contigo para que hablaramos. No te quiere…

Iba a terminar la frase pero su no tan pequeña hermana se tiro encima de ella para comenzar a golpearla. Cree la tomo del pelo para tirarla para atrás pero ambas sabian bien como pelear, esto no era un juego tonto. Las separaron. Despeinadas, rajuñadas y coloradas de la bronca.

-Perra.

-Al menos mi mejor amigo me quiere –dijo mirando al castaño quien sostenia a su hermanita- ¿O no Hoagie? Lindas noches hemos pasado juntos, gracias por abrirle las puertas a mi.

Abby se quedo en shock analizando todo lo que le habia dicho y se puso enfrente de Hoagie. Noto que no habia una explicación, menos una defensa propia… habia pasado. La bronca la aumento y le dio un fuerte cachetazo.

-¡Son un asco! ¡Los dos!

-¿Por qué me metes en la misma bolsa? -grito Wally- ¡Que estés enoja…

**-¡Son igual de estúpidos! ¡Usan a las chicas y no les importa lo demás! ¿Cómo te pusiste Wally cuando usaron a Lola? ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo ese estúpido la uso? ¿Es tu hermana? ¡Haces eso con todas y no te importa!**

Tras decir eso sintió como iba a comenzar a llorar entonces rápidamente se alejo. No necesitaba la pena de nadie y tampoco verdades, no mas, no por hoy.

* * *

Lizzie caminaba con la mirada perdida por los pasillos y Anna estaba igual. La idea de que se había acostado con alguien y no saber quien la estaba volviendo loca. No lo toleraba. A ella le gustaba divertirse al limite pero siempre era mas inteligente que los demás, por eso no entendía que había pasado el sábado.

Miro a su amiga la cual le sonreía tímidamente y paro en seco al notar quien venia ahí.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto su amiga siguiéndola sin entender la reacción.

-Ahí viene Chad –explico- no quiero verlo, como me molesto el sábado… Oh, no, no –comenzó a negar y se cubrio los ojos- ¡Me acoste con el!

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-No, Anna, pero no se quien sino pero el me busco en la fiesta y… y… -sus ojos se volvían cristalinos- genial, sinceramente genial.

-Calmate Lizzie.

Comenzó a caminar para el lado opuesto de donde venia el rubio. Anna la miro apenada y dirigió su vista al muchacho. Estaba contra una columna y vio como miraba buscando a alguien particular.

Chad noto la extraña reacción de Lizzie y la amiga, la cual nunca recordaba el nombre, pero no le interesaba. Estaba buscando a otra chica y necesitaba encontrarla.

-Hola divina –saludo cuando la diviso.

La rubia se dio vuelta con una sonrisa para besarlo en la mejilla mientras sonreía de esa típica manera tan ella.

-¿Todo bien, Chad?

-La verdad que si, diría un estúpido cumplico barato para tenerte a mis pies –comento a explicar mientras reía- pero quiero que te enamores de cómo realmente soy.

-Eso no pasara.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura? –pregunto parándose delante de ella.

**-Yo no me enamoro –explico mirándolo fijamente- asi que ten cuidado, suelo volver locos a muchos.**

**-Sere la excepcion, Alai.**

La muchacha se acomodo el cabello y luego suspiro.

-No lo creo –contesto y cuando vio quien se acercaba lo beso de la misma manera pero mas cerca del labio- Adiós Chad.

El rubio miro complacido como ella se alejaba y no pudo evitar sonreir.

Fanny caminaba buscando a su amigo, porque Lola no estaba a la vista, y cuando lo vio se sorprendió de con quien estaba hablando Chad. Quiso caminar mas rápido y preguntarle pero ella se habia ido.

-¿Por qué estabas hablando con ella?

-Me agrada, Fanny –contesto riendo- Alai es una chica estupenda.

* * *

Si Joey tendria que decir otro dia que escribio de esa manera le seria imposible. Cuando el profesor dijo que quedaban solo diez minutos se desespero. Hizo todo pero el nerviosismo no faltaba. Si aprovaba historia estaria en 5to año y eso significaba pasar de año, lo necesitaba a gritos no podia fallar. Habia estudiado tres materias distintas para este dia. Tenia miedo de confundirse demasiado pero ya habia aprovado Matematica y Quimica. Solo quedaba esta.

-¡Pase! ¡Pase! –grito

Joey miro a uno de sus mejores amigos con una sonrisa. Tom simplemente tenia una sonrisa radiante y ahora abrazaba fuertemente a Camille. La pelirroja le devolvió el gesto feliz y luego le hizo una seña para que se levantaba. El rubio iba a hacerlo pero se detuvo en seco cuando escucho su apellido.

Giro la cabeza hacia el salon y con una mueca entro a recibir la nota.

Se sento en frente al profesor y penso que en ese momento no saldria mas. Estaba nervioso y movia la pierna intentando calmarse. Respiro y lo miro con una sonrisa extrañaba.

-La verdad es que me sorprendio, Beetles –dijo con voz gruesa. Se rasco la pera y luego lo miro fijo- Espero que mejore este año para pasar bien a quinto.

Y en ese momento odiaba a todo el mundo.

Salio dando un portazo e ignorando la mirada apenada de sus amigos. No los queria a ellos. Se sentía una vergüenza por haber desaprobado, se perdia un año, una podia creerlo. Habia estudiado y esforzado pero no le basto. Tomo su mochila y salio. No le importo que el timbre no haya sonado, que faltara horas para irse, los gritos de sus amigos, no le importaba nada.

-¡Joey! ¡Joey!-Paro en seco al escuchar esos gritos y miro para el costado buscando a la dueña de esa voz. No se confundio. Imposible seria hacerlo. Era Mushi. Estaba muy linda y eso lo hizo sonreir. Usaba un pantalón negro como anteojos del mismo color y un sueter azul, le sentaba bien. Noto que no estaba sola, sino que su hermana mayor se encontraba al lado suyo. Camino hasta ellas y noto como Kuki le decia algo a su amiga, posiblemente que se acercaba porque ella no podia verlo… Le sorprendia que hubiera querido salir para verlo, ella no dejaba su casa salvo en esepciones que lo meriten.

Mushi habia querido ir a verlo aprobar, pasando de año y festejar juntos. Y el la defraudo.

-Hola chicas. –dijo con la voz mas alegre que pudo fingir en ese momento extendio su mano hacia la de Mushi la cual se arrojo feliz a sus brazos.

-¡Vine a verte! –chillo con una sonrisa- ¿Aprobaste verdad?

-Em yo… -suspiro- claro que si ¿No me tenias fe?

-Claro que si bobo.

La sonrisa de su amiga era radiante. Mushi era una persona que no mentia, ella si estaba mal te lo haria saber, mismo si tenia felicidad, y no tenias que ser un genio para lograr conocerla.

-No tendrias porque a ver venido –comento rascando su nuca- digo, solo daba un estupido examen.

-¡No seas bobo! –rio- claro que tenia que venir, estuviste siempre para mi y yo hago lo mismo.

Joey le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa para luego acariciarla lentamente en la mejilla. Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al separarse noto como su palida piel estaba ahora colorada. Sonrio de lado al verla asi y se puso nervioso cuando noto la risa de Kuki. Seguramente el tambien estaba igual. "Fantastico" Penso.

-¿Quieres venir a cenar? –solto de pronto Mushi llamando su atención.

Con una sonrisa Joey iba a contestar pero el grito de alguien lo desconcerto para comenzar a sonreir. Eran Cam y Tom. Tomo de la mano a Mushi, quien sonreia nerviosa, y comenzo a caminar hasta sus amigos.

Kuki se quedo parada y no pudo evitar sonreir. No podia creer como ese chico ayudaba tanto a su hermana, pocos lo lograban pero Joey con solo su presencia provocaba en Mushi un hermoso buen humor, ser ella misma. Cuando ella le pidio que la acompañara se quedo completamente sorprendida pero no dudo en hacerlo. Dejaria a todos por su hermana, incluso a Wally… Bufo al tener recuerdo del mujeriego, egoista, manipulador y hermoso rubio. ¿Hermoso? ¿A quien pretendia engañar? Era perfecto para sus ojos tanto para la novia entre otras chicas. Y a pesar de los años que habian pasado esas ganas de estar con el no se habian ido, no por completo.

El era un manipulador pero ella no se quedaba atrás. No sabia como, pero conseguiria que el estuviera tan loco como Kuki llego a estar por el.

Miro su reloj para ver la hora y suspiro para ir hasta el grupo de chicos. Odiaba ser la portadora de mala noticias.

-Mush –la llamo con una voz dulce e intentando no asustarla porque estaba atrás de ella, cuando tuvo la atención de su hermana hablo- Hay que irnos, se esta haciendo tarde.

-Oh… bueno, vamos –contesto un poco desilucionada pero esos minutos con sus amigos los habia extrañado mas de lo que creia

Cam y Tom la abrazaron juntos y comenzaron a reir tras hacerlo. Era algo comun en ellos, esos afectos en multitud y ser bruzcos al hacerlo. Su manera de ser, una forma de reir.

Al separarse sintio que alguien la tomaba de la mano y no tenia que ser adivina para saber que era Joey. Tantas veces la habia ayudado y guiado en su casa que con el simple hecho de tocar la palma de su mano sabia exactamente quien era.

Se sentia segura, con el lo hacia.

Sonrio y los tres comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Entonces Joey –comenzo Kuki mientras abria la puerta del auto- vienes con nosotras?

-Claro, no quiero perderme esta reunion –contesto al segundo- Las exquisitas comidas de su madre, charlar con tu padre sobre deportes y como no ganarle a Mushi en tu juego para ciegos.

-Oh callate –bramo molesta pegandole en el brazo.

-Ademas –siguio luego de llevar su brazo al codo por el golpe- sera genial ver la cara de Wally cuando sepa…

Kuki se puso roja y automáticamente cerro la puerta del auto. Cuando se sento en el asiento no pudo evitar hacer una mueca por esas reacciones infantiles que tenia.

-¿Qué quisiste…

-¿Vamos? –la corto rapidamente el rubio para luego acercarse a su oreja y susurrarle- Los chicos estan por cruzar la calle a tu izquierda.

**Mushi saludo con la mano a sus amigos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le habia gustado salir y sentirse asi.**

Ademas de querida y feliz, se sentia normal, no menos y era una de las pocas veces que le pasaba no preocuparse por su ceguera.

* * *

Hola! Muchas, muchas gracias a las personas que leen y mas los que me comentaron el capitulo. Me agrada que les guste mi historia.

En el siguiente capitulo hablare de los que en este no son muy mencionados, Fanny, Nigel Alai y tambien que paso con Lizzie exactamente. Hablare de todos pero si hiciera una gran participacion seria demasiado extenso el capitulo.

¿Les gusta como viene?

Un beso grande. Buena semana


	4. Quiebre

Ojala les guste.

* * *

La morocha caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos sin prestarle ninguna atención a nadie en particular. Podía notar algunas personas que la señalaban pero la mayoría no había notado su presencia, cosa que inconscientemente agradeció. No sabia porque pero empezó a caminar mas rápido, lo que se asemeje a correr. Vio a lo lejos a la persona que tanto estaba buscando. Ella le estaba dando la espalda pero con su ropa y cabello no era muy complicado distinguir que hablaba de su amiga.

-¡Alai! -la llamo mientras se corría haciéndose paso hasta su lado pero en vez de pararse la rubia seguía caminando- ¡Alai!

Se dio cuenta que no estaba obteniendo resultados y la tomo del codo para llevarla a un salón que estaba a su izquierda.

-¡Hey! -chillo

-¿Por qué me ignoras así? -grito llorando Abby- ¿No ves que te necesito?

Alai le dirigió su atención completamente y noto que estaba mal pero si algo la caracterizaba era el orgullo. Para alguien como ella y también por su familia, el honor y la honestidad era muy importantes, valores que nunca podían perderse y eso era algo que se pagaba caro.

-Tengo que irme.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿Por qué no puedes ayudarme?

Parecía que hacia un berrinche por el movimiento infantil con sus manos ademas de su actitud al no entender.

-¿Cuándo te preocupas vos por mi? -pregunto la rubia seria- Siempre eres tu, tu y tu. El mundo no gira entorno a vos, Abby.

La morena se quedo perpleja ante las palabras que acababa de usar.

-Tienes razón -comento mientras paraba de llorar- ¡Soy tan egoísta!

-No uses la ironía -bramo molesta- Piensas que todo gira en torno a vos, pocas veces escuchas a los demás y eso solo pasa cuando no tienes un problema -se cruzo de brazos- me canse que no me escuches, no soy una persona que vas a ignorar cuando tengas ganas.

-Yo no soy así.

-Oh, claro que no -la aplaudió- eres excelente, como yo, ambas lo somos.

-Es bueno que admitas que no eres perfecta.

-Nunca me considere como tal -contesto secamente.

Al mirarse cualquiera notaria lo tan distintas que son las chicas en todos los sentidos. Abby era morocha, ojos oscuros y era un poco mas alta que su amiga mientras que Alai era rubia, mas baja y su piel tenia un tono muy palido. Muchos siempre se preguntaron porque eran tan unidas considerando que no tenian nada en comun, si Alai preferia ver una pelicula, Abby queria leer, una era mas sociable y la otra mas reservada. Muchas cosas mas las diferenciaban, pero aun asi siempre se ayudaron el una a la otra, al menos hasta ahora.

-Sigo sin entender porque me dices todo esto…

-¿Bromeas, Abby? -grito cortándola- ¡Con todo lo que hiciste este fin de semana basta y sobra!

La morocha se quedo quieta y pensando hasta que abrió un poco mas los ojos.

-Lo recordaste… ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Yo… no lo se -contesto dudosa- es que Mauricio…

-¿Encima a el? -se agarro la cabeza Alai- ¿En que carajo pensabas? Ese idiota te uso y vos…

-Gracias por recordarme todos mis errores -termino de hablar- Fue el sabado antes de que cortemos le di la droga y…

-Iba a venderla, necesitaba plata -explico- lo sabias.

-Solo ábrete de piernas otra vez ¿No te sera nada difícil, verdad?

Alai la miro y sus ojos celeste ya no expresaban dolor sino mas bien furia, nada mas que eso.

-Te quejas de Hoagie y Wally pero eres igual a ellos -grito Abby- los defiendes siempre por eso mismo, te encanta.

-¿Algo mas?

-No pues -penso- no.

Alai fue hasta su bolso, el cual estaba junto a la puerta tirado por cuando entro, y lo levanto. Se giro y suspiro.

**-Si fueras un poco mas viva para ver lo que pasa a tu alrededor -explicó- no estarias sola llorando por un pelotudo.**

-¿Quieres que sea una puta como tu?

-Guau -dijo en voz baja- y tu eras mi mejor amiga. Igual tranquila, no hablaba de que hagas eso. Si no fueras tan ciega estarias con alguien que te valora, que te quiere, quien estaria plenamente con vos todo el tiempo y no te dejaria sola nunca -se le quebro un poco la voz pero rapidamente tosio como si las ganas de llorar no existieran- fijate un poco, Abby.

-Me siento una basura si lo relacionas con eso -murmuro cabizbaja llorando.

-Lo eres -gritó- porque la única razón por la cual soy así es todo lo que me paso -coloco su mano en el pecho y respiro- solo déjame sola -abrió la puerta pero antes añadió- no te metas en mis cosas.

Abby escucho el portazo y se cubrio el rostro para llorar con bronca e ira pero tambien con dolor incluido. Noto como Alai había aguantado para no llorar cuando menciono indirectamente a Daniel. El había sido su primer gran amor desde que tenia dieciséis y falleció hacia exactamente un año. Hoagie y Alai eran mas cercanos de el y por esto mismo su muerte los afecto mucho. No es que ella y Wally sean menos amigos de Dan pero simplemente los gustos en común nunca fue su fuerte de la relación, pero eso no significo que ellos no lloraran su muerte. Su enfermedad fue complicada y mas en el momento donde había mas esperanzas de que se recupere, callo sorpresivamente.

* * *

La universidad era mas enorme de lo que la recordaba del año anterior. Había venido para verla y anotarse para estudiar aquí. Claro que ahora, como la mayoria de algunos estudiantes, estaban preparándose para los exámenes principales. Todavía no estaba preocupado, tenia otras cosas en mente.

Camino lentamente por el patio mientras observaba a los demas pasar. Notaba muchas personas emocionadas, otras no y algunas cansadas. Si, esto le pasaba a la mayoria pero no a el. Para su suerte, Nigel, vivía relativamente cerca. Para ser precisos solo a unas cuadras. En cambio otros vivian a las afueras de la ciudad y eso significaba media hora hasta el centro.

Freno al notar el bar que tanto habia buscado y se encamino lentamente hasta el.

-Hola -saludo amablemente una muchacha que se encontraba en la barra- No esta abierto hoy, lo siento.

-En realidad venia para el trabajo -explico sacando de su bolsillo un aviso.

La muchacha lo agarro y leyó.

-Lo siento, llegaste tarde -se disculpo tendiéndole la hoja- ya tenemos a alguien.

Nigel suspiro y la miro unos minutos pensando que decir hasta que las palabras aparecieron en su mente recordandole porque habia venido a ver este trabajo.

-Soy amigo de James -explico mientras se rascaba la nuca- me dijo que su padre me podría dar un trabajo…

-Oh cierto -murmuro la castaña golpeando torpemente su frente- Me dijo que vendrías, soy Isabell. Tu debes ser…

-Nigel -contesto orgulloso el castaño- ¿Entonces?

La morocha se movio hacia el costado y sonrio de una manera timida.

-Lo siento, mi novio Derek ya dio el trabajo.

El mayor de los Beetles se quedo callado y pensando que hacer. "Mierda" penso.** Odiaba tener que optar por otra solucion cuando por fin pensaba tener una.** Desde que se habia mudado solo, trabajaba para su padre pero ya no queria depende de una manera tan directa de el, sino ganar su propio dinero mientras estudiaba.

-Bueno, nos vemos -explico extendiendo la mano y haciendo una sonrisa tan falsa como un desaprobado de su hermana Lola.

-Podrías probar preguntando en el bar que esta en el centro -dijo Isabell- también es de la familia de James y al ser nuevo no tendrán tanto empleados.

-Deberia ir a conocerlo.

Isabell se movió hacia su derecha y tomo su bolso de una de las mesas. Saco un pilon de bolantes. Le extendió uno con una mueca en la cara. Era un papel rojo que tenia detalles en negro. Grande tenia le nombre del bar y los detalles de una fiesta el miércoles.

-Si, parece raro -comento la morena- pero sera feriado el jueves por no se que cosa. No preguntes, no soy patriota ni nada por el estilo.

Nigel rió por la sinceridad de ella y luego doblo el volante con una sonrisa. Conseguiria trabajo, era maso menos cerca y ya sabia de una fiesta. Excelente empezar la semana asi.

-Gracias -agradecio.

-De nada.

* * *

Alaia abrió la canilla y luego una vez que el agua comenzó a correr, junto sus manos para mojar su cara. Suspiro de una manera lenta e intentando contener su bronca. Desde que tenia memoria era amiga de Abby y pocas veces peleaban desde entonces. Ambas sabian aceptar las diferencias que habia entre ellas pero otras veces, como hoy, donde por diferentes motivos explotaban y no era nada bueno. Dos muchachas, orgullosas e impotentes, imposible de arreglarse en dos horas.

Tomo su bolso y saco el celular para hablar con alguien, necesitaba a algún amigo aunque lo niegue. Ella no era una persona demostrativa pero con algunas personas lo era, dejaba que la vean tal como ella era, se revelaba por completo.

_"Necesito verlos, a ambos, mas bien quiero hablar." _Mando el primer mensaje y luego al instante otro seguido._ "No te ilusiones, no serás padrino Nigel."_

Movía sus dedos rápidamente mientras estaba apoyada contra la pared. Miro la pantalla del móvil y eso le saco el mínimo gramo de humor que le quedaba.

-Mierda -grito

No tenia señal y se estaba impacientando. Camino de un lado a otro mientras intentaba, con la mano en alto, encontrar señal pero le fue imposible. Se giro y tiro el celular lejos de ella y se apoyo contra la pared dejándose caer hasta el piso. Cubrio su rostro en sus piernas, cualquiera pensaria que estaba llorando pero no era asi. Nunca se dejaba que la vean llorar, ni siquiera desde que quedo huerfana junto a su hermano. El era el unico como pocos que la habian visto en sus peores momentos y ahora, aunque sentia como se desvanecía por dentro por todo lo dicho en su pelea con Abby, sabia que tenia que mostrarse fuerte. Pero, ¿Para quién aparentaba esa mascara? ¿Esa idea de la chica indestructible?

Solo para ella misma.

Oyo como alguien tosia y luego levanto la mirada.

Una muchacha rubia la miraba de una manera divertida con unos potentes ojos verdes. Le dedico una sonrisa y le extendio la mano para darle el celular que habia tirado sin piedad alguna hacia la pared.

-Ten -comentó- debe ser tuyo y si no lo es tienes suerte, es un muy buen modelo.

-Anda como la mierda -murmuro Alai con bronca. Intento pararse y obtuvo la mano de la muchacha como ayuda, la cual tomo. Una vez de pie se sacudio el pantalón y tomo su celular- Gracias.

-No fue nada -argumento la muchacha- siempre ando recogiendo celulares que andan tirados en el baño -se encogio de hombros- soy un alma caritativa.

Alai rió.

-Lo suponía -tras decir eso se acerco al espejo y tomo su bolso nuevamente para revolverlo. Pero para su desgracia no encontraba lo que requeria- maldición.

-¿Fumas? -pregunto la muchacha mirándola intrigada, estaba sentada en la mesada y miraba para ningun punto en particular- pareces inquieta y ansiosa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido- Eres muy observadora.

La rubia sonrio y luego se acerco a su lado con una caja de cigarrillos.

-Lo se porque estas como yo cuando vine aquí, solo que verte asi y pensar que llorabas me desconecto de mis problemas -le extendió la caja- ¿Quieres?

Dudo por unos segundos pero termino aceptando.

-Soy Alai -dijo una vez que lo tenia en la boca.

-Rachel.

El tono del celular comenzó a sonar y eso atrajo completamente la atención de ambas. Alai apretó el botón y se lo llevo rápidamente a su oreja.

_-¿Cómo estas?_

_-Viva -contesto ella- eso es lo que importa._

_-**¿Alguna vez te dije que me molestaria en enamorarte si no fuera por tu hermoso sarcasmo?** -gruño- es detestable_  
_pero en fin, te vemos en la entrada. Estoy con Wally, Hoagie esta en la enfermeria. No me preguntes._

_-Gracias, Nigel._

Y sin decir mas corto. Se miro al espejo y acomodo su cabello. Termino de encender el cigarrillo y luego guardo su encendedor. Giro para ver a la muchacha la cual seguia sin mirar a ningun punto particular pero estaba distinta, no sabia porque ni como explicarlo.

-Me tengo que ir, Rachel –explico - pero pasame tu numero así hablamos luego.

La ojiverde asintió y tomó el celular de ella para comenzar a marcar.

-Listo -indico y al ver como la pelinegra se alejaba agrego- Suerte, Alai.

-¡Igual a ti! -gritó.

Al ver como la puerta se cerraba Rachel soltó un suspiro. Se giro para mirarse frente al espejo.

-_Nigel._

* * *

Fanny se encontraba tirada en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo, solo pensando. Hacia tiempo que no estaba bien con Wally y era lo que mas necesitaba. Cualquier persona a la cual le diga que ella necesitaba estar con el la llamaría necesitada entre otras maneras, todos menos Lola. Ella la entendía y sabia que cuando su amiga hablaba de necesitar no lo hacia en un sentido de exigencia sin que iba mas allá de eso. Necesitaba a Wally en su vida, que la cuide y compartir momentos juntos. No quería que sea solo suyo, sabia repartir su tiempo con sus amigos y parejas. Eso era lo que Wallabe Beetles necesita entender ademas claramente de otras cosas.

-Te lo repito -dijo su cuñada pelinegra mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café- habla con el, explícale. Wally es un cabeza hueca, idiota e imbécil cuando quiere pero a pesar de eso…

-¿Qué? -la corto la pelirroja.

-Primero que te calmes -menciono mostrando un dedo de su mano y automáticamente otro también- y segundo es obvio que te quiere pero nunca sufrió lo que podría significar perderte.

-¿Dices que lo deje?

Lola se quedo observando hacia el costado con la mirada perdida en Jonathan. No se había percatado de su presencia al principio pero luego le fue imposible no notar que el se encontraba ahí. Desde chica tenia admiración por ese amigo de su hermano y era una de las pocas que diferenciaba a los gemelos Ruiz.

-No lo se, Fanny -contesto al paso de unos minutos- **dile lo que te pasa, pero el se dará cuenta de que te tenia cuando te perderá.**

La pelirroja se quedo pensando unos segundos y luego suspiro. Odiaba que Lola lo conociera tanto, era obvio por ser hermanos, pero algo que siempre había caracterizado a su amiga y cuñada era el hecho de que prestaba suma atención a todos, no se le pasaba nada.

-No quiero dejarlo.

-Entonces no lo hagas -bufo la pelinegra un poco molesta- y tampoco me pidas consejos para hacer lo que quieras.

-Chad no me dice eso -comento ofendida Fanny.

Lola la miro con sus ojos azules y frunció el ceño. Lo hacia de una manera igual a su madre y tan distinta a Wally.

-Pues ve con el -murmuro- no entiendo porque las personas complican tanto al amor. ¿Acaso no quieren ser felices y ya?

Y sin decir mas se fue alejándose sin importarle dejar sola a su amiga. **Tenía mucho en la cabeza para pensar. Jonathan. Jonathan. Jonathan.**

* * *

Wally y su hermano llevaban mas de veinte minutos esperando a su amiga en común. Pocas veces se habían juntado en este ultimo mes y una de esas razones era, como ahora, Alai. No es que estaban peleados pero simplemente no se llevaban muy bien por distintas razones familiares, desconformidades, peleas, pero todo se soluciona con el tiempo.

-¿Podemos estar bien? -pregunto Nigel una vez que noto como su hermano tenia la mirada clavada en el.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de casa? -contesto con una pregunta al instante- Se te extraña mucho, Nigel.

-Siempre quise vivir solo, lo sabes. No es nada contra voz o -trago saliva- contra nadie. Respeta mi decisión.

Wally bufo y luego lo miro con resignación.

-No soy idiota, Nigel. Conmigo no.

El pelinegro se quedo callado y luego suspiro. No era momento de relatar como nunca habia podido aceptar esa repentina mudanza de su padre y por ende, luego de que aparezca otro hombre en la casa. Era todo sumamente raro y confuso, las casualidades no existen pero todavía no lograba acomodar todas las piezas. James Potter no creia en las consecuencias, claro que no.

-Ni yo se muy bien que pienso -indico riendo de una manera nerviosa- pero todo empezo desde esa vez que Michael se tomo la autoridad de padre.

Wally lo miro y asintió. Entendía porque el mismo había sufrido mucho cada vez que el novio de su madre, Michael Scott, fingía ser alguien que no era y en este caso era su padre, quien seguía vivo.

-Nos dejaste, a mi y a Lola. No tenias que hacer eso.

-Lo se. -bufo Nigel.

Iba a seguir hablando pero una melena rubia le llamo la atención y no era nada mas que su amiga Alaia. Hizo una sonrisa al instante de verla y se acerco a ella para abrazarla. Wally, no se quedo atrás e hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno -indico la muchacha- no se mataron mutuamente, es un gran indicio.

Ambos solo sonrieron y dijeron su completa atención a ella la cual empezó a relatar su dia junto a Abby, como se sentía respecto a Dan y como extrañaba a sus padres ademas claramente de no hablar casi nada con su hermano, Sam.

-Es muy difícil -dijo Wally.

-Haz algo para distraerte –sugirió - ¿Cómo te va con la danza?

-Bien -se encogió de hombros- pero no con mi tía, vivir con ella y mi tío es sumamente agotador. No lo tolero y todavía tengo que juntar plata con mi hermano par a irnos pero hace mucho no lo veo. ¿Saben algo de Sam? Es que hoy no vino a clases y de verdad espera verlo.

Wally rapidamente miro a su hermano y parece que Nigel entendió lo que se referia y asintió, como si el tambien tuviera esa idea.

-Pueden quedarse conmigo -sugirió Nigel- la casa del árbol es muy grande, bueno ya la conoces. Y pueden venir si quieren -al ver como iba a reprochar añadió- podemos dividir los gastos de la comida y la luz, todos contentos.

-¿Todos? –pregunto Wally.

**-Si, tu y Lola tambien vendran. Incluso Joey.**

* * *

Era la quinta vez que Abby se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo. Entre el mal humor y sus ojos rojos era obvio que cualquier peinado le iba a quedar mal, era algo que la frustraba por completo. Dejo todo su cabello oscuro suelto dandose por vencida. Suspiro y se volvio a sonar la nariz con su pañuelo.

La puerta del baño se abrio rapidamente y por ahí entro una pelinegra la cual no hizo nada mas que esconderse en el baño a llorar.

-¡Lizzie! -grito una voz entrando después de la muchacha y colocandose delante de la puerta y golpeandola. Con voz agitada dijo- Por favor.

Se ve que a los segundos se percato de su presencia y volteo a verla.

-¿Abby? ¿Eres tu?

-Hola, Anna.

Ambas se sonrieron y por la puerta entraron rápidamente dos figuras. Abby las miro y antes de que pueda decir algo quien estaba encerrada en el baño salio al encuentro. La morena sonrió, después de unos años estaban las amigas de la infancia unidas.

Lizzie, Ana y ella. Sumando que al fin Kuki había regresado. 

* * *

Chad caminaba hacia la salida luego de un largo dia y no le sorprendió encontrarse de camino con Lizzie pero lo que si le llamo la atención era la pelinegra con la cual hablaba animadamente con varias chicas. No tardo mucho en reconocer que eran sus amigas, le parecio tonto haber tardado pero luego entendio que a la muchacha que no conocia era Kuki. Hacia mucho no la veia y estaba muy cambiada pero no intentaria nada con ella por muchas razones. La primera era que aunque ella no quiera Kuki preteneceia a Wally, por una especie de codigos entre primos desde que tenían diez. Y la otra razon era que ahora tenia a una chica en mente.

Una vez afuera de la universidad sonrió cuando noto que ella estaba ahí, hablando con sus amigos y riendo.

-Vamos -habló Alai divertida.

-¿A dónde iremos? -pregunto el rubio metiéndose en la charla y tomando de la cintura a la ojiceleste la cual le sonrió para nada avergonzada y de una manera coqueta.

-Una fiesta, el miércoles que viene –explico Nigel extendiéndole el folleto.

-¿Qué es genial? -pregunto Hoagie apareciendo de la nada y metiéndose en el grupo.

-Tu no lo eres.

Algunos rieron, Wally mostró su ofensa ante el comentario mientras Abby no miraba a ninguno de los dos. Eso paso desapercibido con casi todos menos por Alai la cual ignoraba a la morena.

-Me canse -indico Hoagie y paso por delante de todos, tomo de la cintura a su mejor amiga y la levanto como haria con una bolsa.- ¿Wally?

Automáticamente el asintió y se fue siguiendo a su amigo, ignorando casi inconsciente a su hermana la cual venia con su novia.

-¿Alguien se dio cuenta de que tienen moretones? -pregunto Lola llegando al lado de todos.

-En un día te pierdes muchas cosas -explico Fanny. Pero no duro mucho en la conversación porque al instante ella se fue un poco para el costado donde estaba Wally con los demas. Lo tomo del brazo y al voltearlo simplemente le pregunto.

-¿Podemos hablar, hoy?

El asintió dudoso y luego la tomo de la mano para acercarse a los demas. No tenia idea de que si lo que ella le iba  
a decir era bueno o malo, pero Fanny tampoco.

Abby miro esa escena dudosa y luego suspiro.

-¿Y nosotros?

Miro a su amigo y esas ganas de llorar volvieron, pero se reprimieron y solo le dio un abrazo bobo para luego separarse al instante.

-Tienes mucho que contarme.

-Lo se.

* * *

-¿Entonces quienes iremos a la fiesta?

Muchas manos se levantaron entre sus amigos que estaban hablando animadamente. Luego de hablar con Isabell volvió cuando el bar estaba abierto y le pidió mas voltantes para repartidlos y enterar a los demás de la fiesta.

De apoco algunos comenzaron a avanzar hacia delante. Nigel sonrío al ver a toda su familia junta, incluso pudo notar un poco mas lejos de ellos como Fred y Asheley caminaban en la otra cuadra. Sonrió al verlos, luego les avisaría para que vayan.

-Yo también quiero ir -menciono una voz a su espalda, la cual reconoció al instante.

Se dio vuelta y se encontró con una sonriente Rachel. Le tendió un folleto y ella lo tomo sin borrar su expresión.

-Gracias -dijo y se acerco para besarlo en la mejilla pero Nigel no la dejo. Tomo su cara de una manera rápida y la beso en los labios. Era un beso diferente al del boliche, pero aun asi sentía exactamente lo mismo.

_Le gustaba tanto besarla como a ella sentirse querida._

_Disfrutaba cada caricia como Wally y Kuki aunque lo nieguen a gritos._

_Deseaban estar juntos aunque no lo supieran como Hoagie y Abby._

_Miradas que se cruzaban como algún que otro beso que se resbalaba de la mejilla, eso pasaba mucho entre Lola y Jonathan._

_Pero los dos eran tercos y seductores como Chad y Alai._

_Aunque siempre nos pasa que negamos todo como Fanny._

_Y a pesar de que ellos no se dan cuenta, están perdiendo el tiempo. Eso lo sabe cualquier persona, Mushi se da cuenta de eso y solo se necesita un gran compañero como Joey para irse dando cuenta de las cosas._

_Aunque parezca que esto sera fácil, recien empieza._

* * *

Comenten que les parecio. ¿Les gusto? ¿Alguna duda?

Perdon por tardar en actualizar. Cosas familiares + colegio + fiestas + mi cumpleaños = falta de tiempo.

Bueno aunque eso es cierto, la verdad es que tambien no me gustaba como me quedaba el capitulo, me parecia corto pero ahora estoy satisfecha y aca esta.

GRACIAS a todos los que me comentaron, no saben lo feliz que soy, es como la notificacion de 1ue alguien le gusto. Besos!


	5. Llamadas -Parte 1

**Miércoles 12 de septiembre**

* * *

El teléfono de Ashley Stones comenzó a sonar y automáticamente la rubia lo tomó, estaba muy nerviosa y cualquier cosa que postergara la charla con su ex novio ayudaría.

_-¿Hola? –preguntó dudosa porque ni siquiera se preocupo en mirar el nombre que aparecía en su pantalla._

_-Ash –saludo una voz sumamente conocida, su primo- ¿Tienes un momento?_

_-¿Para ti? Todo el tiempo del mundo –gritó y levantó su mano para alejarse un poco._

Fred vió como la muchacha se separaba de su lado y no pudo evitar molestarse. ¿Después de todo el tiempo que la estuvo buscando para hablar venia un nn y ella se iba sin más? Bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Más vale que valga la pena –susurró el pelirrojo

Aun con su mirada de serio y todo, no podía negar que cuando la vio acercarse nuevamente un brillito particular apareció en sus ojos. Desde que tenía memoria, Ashley era la chica mas linda que había visto. Su cabello rubio bien peinado, siempre lista para la ocasión que sea y nunca desencajaba en ninguna reunión por mas incomoda que este.

-Era Nigel –explicó con una sonrisa.

Eso lo dejo mas tranquilo. Nigel Beetles era primo de la muchacha legalmente por su padre y luego también era primo de Chad por su madre. De ahí se conocieron ellos, claro que no eran familia y nada impedía lo suyo excepto sus particulares celos y sentimientos confusos.

-Quería que vayamos a una fiesta esta noche, por el feriado de mañana –concluyó Ashley- los dos juntos.

-No quiero caretear algo que no somos –sentencio Fred.

Ella soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-Nunca te pedí que fuéramos como pareja, solo dije juntos. Iremos con su grupo de amigos, pero si tienes problemas no vengas.

-Tranquila, no impediré tu casería.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Tienes que relacionarlo todo con eso? Que estés molesto todavía por eso…

-Sabes lo que hiciste.

-Hicimos –corrigió y luego grito- ¡Hicimos! Una relación abierta era obvio que no iba a funcionar, nunca estuvimos listos para salir nosotros dos.

-Lo único que quería era algo serio con vos y…

-Deja ese discurso barato, Fred –lo cortó molesta- hace unos años no pensabas igual.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, enojados, molestos y nostálgicos. Este último sentimiento era porque a pesar de todo no tenían ganas de ninguna otra cosa que no sea estar juntos, pero en estas circunstancias **si no se dice lo que sentís no llegas a ningún lado.**

-Podríamos empezar de cero.

Ashley lo miro esperanzada e hizo una sonrisa torcida.

-Me gusta esa idea –suspiró- En vez de salir… ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar? o podemos hacer maratón de películas…

-Como los viejos tiempos –termino la frase el moreno- me parece perfecto

-Excelente –dijo ella y se acerco para besarlo en la mejilla.

Fred tenia las cejas levantas y la tomo de los brazos por ese gesto.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto para después soltar una risita- te acompañare a tu casa, todavía me acuerdo que vives mucho mas lejos que el centro.

La rubia hizo una enorme sonrisa, en ese momento no pensaba en todo el dolor que ambos se causaron en el pasado ni todas esas noches peleando y llorando. Estaba feliz de tenerlo cerca, aunque sabia que a la noche le esperaría una dura charla en la cual tenia que controlar su temperamento para no querer romper otro espejo.

-¿Y cómo te preparas para el casamiento del domingo? –preguntó Fred interesado

-Mi casa es un descontrol –explicó Ashley riendo- tendrías que ver a mis hermanos, todos están alterados. ¿Sabes que estas invitado verdad?

Fred asintió con una pícara sonrisa.

* * *

Michael White entró en la habitación de su hijastro y de mala gana le tendió el teléfono.

Ante la mirada dudosa de Joey solo aclaro "Se llama Mushi" y sin más, una vez en las manos del joven rubio, Michael abandono la habitación.

_-¿Mushi?_

_-Hola, Joey –hablo de una manera distinta pero a la vez tranquila- ¿Cómo estas?_

_-Bien, bien…_

_Mushi del otro lado de la línea estaba que se moría de los nervios. No podía creer que luego de lo bien que se había comportado con ella y que volvieron a hablar como antes, ahora parecía otra persona. Joey la habia ignorado toda la semana desde su cena en casa, y la indiferencia le dolia porque lo queria en su vida._

_-Te estuve llamado hoy y no me atendías… Después de que te fuiste de casa yo… no se, actuaste raro. ¿Todo esta bien? No hemos hablado desde hace unos días._

_-Me acorde que iba a juntarme con otros amigos –explicó intentando sonar casual- tengo vida social –añadió riendo, iba a decir algo mas pero escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse y noto que era su padrastro- Mushi me tengo que ir ¿te llamo mañana, si?_

_-Eso dijiste el viernes… -murmuro ella con voz distante- no me mientas, Joey._

_-No me hables así… ¿Qué podría estar mal? –pregunto dejando el lápiz que tenia junto a la mesa para levantarse de la silla, le ponía nervioso estar quieto mientras hablaba con ella._

_-Yo… no lo se, mi madre dijo que te vio raro después de que leyeras un mensaje._

_-Tu te hubieras dado cuenta que no mire de mala forma._

_-Que desventaja que soy ciega, me debe estar dejando tonta._

_Joey suspiro._

_-No lo eres Mushi… prometo llamarte ¿si?_

_Joey se quedo en silencio. No podía explicarle la verdadera razón por la cual se había ido casi sin explicaciones de su casa, era algo que no podía afrontar._

_Simplemente había escogido la mentira, el camino que aparenta ser más fácil al principio pero luego se complica._

-Joey –llamo Michael

-Un minuto –murmuro a regañadas al esposo de su madre- _Tengo que dejarte, luego hablamos. Adiós Mushi._

_-Te quiero –murmuro ella pero automáticamente cortaron porque tras escucharlo despedirse su padrastro le saco el móvil sin preámbulos y tampoco importándole la mirada enojada de su hijo._

-Ni una palabra más.

-Podrías haber esperado ¿no? –gritó

Michael suspiró y luego miro a su hijo de una manera molesta como normalmente hacia. Joey era quien mas pagaba los maltratos de su padrastro, estaba acostumbrado a sufrir de esa manera. Mientras su madre, Linda, trabajaba hasta tarde, Michael hacia lo que quería en la casa. Claro que esto no le funcionaba con Wally quien casi nunca aparecía o lo hacía cuando estaba Linda. Mientras que Lola era otra de sus pobres víctimas.

-Sabes que estoy en una reunión ¿Por qué pedirle que te llame?

Joey rio.

-¡Claro! ¡Yo, sin mi celular, le pedí a ella que me llamara! –Grito- eres tan inteligente.

-Conmigo no seas sarcástico, niño –murmuro acercándose a su lado con ira contenida- cuando no esta tu madre, tienes que obedecerme.

-No soy idiota, lo se –explico el rubio- si no me hubieras sacado el celular esto no pasaría ¿lo sabes?

Ahora fue el turno de Michael de reír.

-Si aprobabas tus materias previas nada de esto pasaría –gruño- todo esto por esa niña ciega de pacotilla.

Tras escucharlo hablar así, Joey no hizo nada más que empujarlo contra la pared pero eso no termino así. Una vez que Michael se incorporo completamente se acerco a su lado y lo golpeo en la cara. No se sabría decir si fue por la fuerza o simplemente lo tomo por sorpresa, pero por algunas de esas razones lo dejo al joven rubio en el suelo.

Joey se toco la cara y en sus ojos solo mostraba bronca contenida.

-¡No quiero escucharte! –Bramó Michael enojado- Idiota.

Y sin mas abandono la habitación con un portazo.

Joey se levanto rápidamente y se acerco hasta el escritorio. Apoyo ambas manos en el y luego tiro todos sus libros que estaban sobre este.

**El dolor que tenía era algo que nunca iba a cesar. Si no tuviera ese secreto que lo mancharía tanto con su madre, ya había dicho algo sobre Michael.** **Pero tenía que ayudar a Lola, y no iba a dejar que ese hombre rebele algo que iba a destruirla frente a Linda.**

-Mierda –murmuro y luego tosió escupiendo sangre- imbécil.

* * *

Alai no dejaba de mirarse al espejo. Se sentía abatida, mal, dolorida, pero por fuera seguía aparentando la perra que era. O mejor dicho fingía ser.

Aunque capaz no parecia, con solo 18 años la muchacha habia sufrido mas de lo que otros en la mitad de su vida. Alai Scott vivía con su tia, porque sus padres no querían cuidarla. Con su hermano, Sam, había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo.

Nadie entendia en la familia Scott porque ese desagrado que aparentaban por sus hijos. Aunque una de las razones podria ser la hermana menor de ambos. Ella era Lucile Scott. La muchacha, solo unos años mayor que Sam, tenia una enfermedad muy complicada que ella nunca quiso tratarse. Aunque luego de que los esfuerzos por parte de todos comenzó la quimioterapia. Lucile sufria todo, y eso se sabia. Ella era bailarina, lo amaba y para su desgracia tenia cáncer, habia que operarla para cortarle la pierna.

Una vez que ella tenía 19 entró en un cuadro devastador, en donde dejaron a Sam ya de diecisiete al cuidado de sus tios, aunque solo con la tutoria. En cuanto Alai ella iba con sus padres a todos lados pero esto cambio el día que operaron a su hermana.

Lucile salió entera del cuarto de operaciones, no le habían cortado la pierna. Esa noticia los alegro a todos excepto que la mala noticia era que su cáncer se había extendido. De esta manera, sus padres comenzaron a llamar a diferentes al exterior para poder curar a su hija mayor.

Viajaron a España a finales de año, dejando a Alai con sus tios mientras que Sam luego de haber sido mayor de edad se habia ido a la casa de unos amigos. No soportaba estar en lo de su familia y tener que fingir que eran perfectos porque no lo eran.

Tanto Sam como Alai aman a su hermana, ella no tenia la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando. Y nadie era responsable de que sus padres estén obsesionados en salvar a Lucile, lo que hace que no piensen en sus otros dos hijos.

Alai suspiró. Esos eran la mitad de sus problemas.

-Todo va a salir bien –se susurró a si misma.

Luego de su charla con Nigel y Wally, con Sam habían decidico aceptar la idea del mayor de los Beetles e irse a vivir con ellos.

Ella lo necesitaba. Lo requeria a gritos.

Queria cambiar, necesitaba hacerlo.

Su telefono comenzó a vibrar y eso la desconecto completamente de sus pensamientos. Lo tomó y al mirar que era Rachel atendió.

-Hola –la saludo la ojiverde con mucho animo, lo cual fue raro- ¿Cuando vas a venir?

Alai pestaño varias veces y luego suspiró.

-¿Te habias olvidado?

-Pensé que tenia que ir mas tarde, maso menos a las siete.

Rachel rió.

-Son las siete.

-Mierda –susurró lo que provoco otra carcajada en su amiga.

-Igual te llamaba para decirte que te tomes tu tiempo –explicó Rachel- mis padres están con preparativos de la boda y bueno, mi casa es un caos. Ven en una hora o directamente para la cena.

-Excelente –contesto Alai alividada.

-Ahora tendras tiempo de prepararte –le comento su amiga- y peina esa melena tuya, no querras que te confundan con un león ¿verdad?

Alai sonrio.

-Eso sabes bastante.

-Pues claro –termino Rachel- luego nos vemos.

Y sin mas corto. Alai se quedó mirando su cabello, entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que habia dicho la ojiverde era verdad. tenia que hacer algo con su melena, y eso era presisamente lo que iba a hacer ahora.

Se giró rapidamente hasta su comoda de donde tomo su billetera. Comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta pero su hermano al verla tan apurada la freno colocando su mano adelante.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, rubia?

**-Cambiar –le contestó con una sonrisa a su hermano.**

* * *

¿Que les parece? Comenten asi se si seguir la historia. Buena semana para todos


End file.
